


Fluff Shots

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: A series of fluffy oneshots in these trying times. Sometimes canon compliant, sometimes AU, sometimes shipping, hopefully always fluff.





	1. Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling anxious, so I wrote this as a way of working through it.
> 
> I make no apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets a visitor out at sea.

******Beyond The Sea**

Lapis Lazuli floated on her back, looking up at the fluffy white clouds as they wafted gently through the blue sky. She took in a deep breath and smiled, feeling the warm sun on her skin.

"Well, looks like somebody's feeling pretty comfy there."

Lapis raised an eyebrow as Pearl surfaced out of the water next to her, a coy smile on her face.

"Pretty sure I came out here to be alone," said Lapis dryly.

"Oh, I see," nodded Pearl, "I suppose you'll want me to head back in, then?"

Lapis smirked back.

"I never said that."

The water rippled slightly as Pearl lay on her back next to her. For a few minutes, the silence returned, both gems quietly gazing at the sky.

"I see why you like this," mused Pearl at last, "This is nice."

"Mmh," grunted Lapis.

She reached out and put an arm around Pearl's shoulder, pulling her in closer.

"This is nicer."

They looked each other in the eyes - both blushed. Then Lapis snorted and began to laugh, causing Pearl to do the same.

"Oh, this is _such_ an Earth thing," chuckled Pearl.

"Yeah," agreed Lapis, "It is."

She sighed contentedly as they looked back at the clouds.

"We should do it again some time."


	2. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padparadscha joins Ruby and Sapphire for some board games.

**Monopoly**

Sapphire smiled knowingly as Ruby handed the dice to Padparadscha. As she did so, she grabbed a red hotel with her other hand. They, Steven and Connie had been playing for about an hour, and the game had been fun - right now, Pearl was watching over them, looking a little bit quizzical.

"Aren't you supposed to buy the hotels when it's your turn?" she asked.

"It's not my hotel," replied Sapphire.

Padparadscha rolled a three, and a few seconds later moved her little battleship piece down to Boardwalk. She already owned it, and had four houses there.

Sapphire carefully picked them up, replacing them with the hotel. She then took some money from Padparadscha.

"Why would you do that?" demanded Pearl, as Connie took the dice and began her turn, "She hasn't..."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Padparadscha, "It seems I've landed on Boardwalk again! I think I'll buy a hotel."

"Aww," said Ruby, "You never stop being cute, Paddy."

"Hopefully not as cute as me?" chuckled Sapphire, pulling Ruby into a hug.

"You can't beat the original," replied Ruby.

They giggled and pulled each other into a kiss as Connie took her turn.

"Aw man, Park Place!" she said dejectedly, "Hold on, I'll give you the money, Pad..."

_Several hours later..._

The Gems were sitting at the end of Steven's bed watching a movie.

"I've just had a marvellous vision!" exclaimed Padparadscha, "I'm going to win at Monopoly!"

"Oh, _are you?_ " replied Connie, somewhat grumpily.

She smiled anyway as she reached over and put an arm around her. Before long, the others had joined in, giving her a big group hug.

"Steven," said Garnet, "Ask Lars if we can keep her."

Padparadscha smiled.

"I predict that you're all going to hug me," she said, "How wonderful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet hanging out with just about any Off-Color gives me life.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie prepares to go out.

**Date**

Stevonnie buttoned up the suit jacket and stepped back from the bathroom mirror. They grinned.

They'd cleaned up nicely if they said so themself. The red dress seemed to go reasonably well with the black jacket, and while the pink tie might have been a bit overly formal, it could at least been blown around in the breeze in an awesome fashion. And the sneakers would be good if they needed to run.

...okay, maybe they didn't have that much of a dress sense. Ah well, they thought they looked good, and that was enough.

They smiled and made finger guns at their reflection.

"Lookin' good for my date!" they declared.

They thought for a moment.

"...with _myself_ ," they added.

They shrugged and headed out the door. It didn't matter as long as they were having fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can date themself, right?
> 
> This probably won't be a strictly daily thing, just as a heads up. I've just been feeling the fluff lately.


	4. Spessartite Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new Garnet in town.

**Spessartite Garnet**

When Leggy and Padparadscha fused, they made Spessartite Garnet.

‘Spess’, as Steven called her, looked quite similar to Garnet, although she was more orange. Her hair was a fluffy, shapeless mass, and she wore an odd combination of Leggy’s top and Padparadscha’s dress and gloves, all of it in a mismatch of red, orange and white.

She was spacey but earnest, and she enjoyed exploring things. The sensation of living in the present was new and exhilarating for the Padparadscha part of her, and she loved being active and experiencing things. She liked soft textures, and stimmed by rubbing her hands over some of Steven’s old sheets.

She made friends quickly. She went into town often and soon latched onto Kiki. The Pizza twin enjoyed her company (she didn't have as many friends as Jenny, after all) and her earnestness, and she'd often help out with her work (although it took some time for her to learn to do it properly.) In exchange, Kiki would help teach her more about the Earth, and a few times even took her to see other places, like Ocean Town.

At first, they defused often, but as time went on, this happened less and less. The two small gems had already been inseparable before they'd started fusing, and now it was clear - to Garnet especially - that they were deeply in love.

Eventually, they simply stayed Spess. By that time, she was a beloved and treasured member of the Crystal Gems, the town of Beach City and of Steven’s growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, just thought it'd be cute.


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spess and Stevonnie have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, some more Spess!

**Warmth**

Spess is wrapped up in a bundle of blankets on Steven’s bed, watching a movie. It's raining hard outside, but she's nice and warm - and she's got her friends, Steven and Connie, with her. Except right now they're Stevonnie, because they can fuse too. Spess didn't know humans could do that - maybe Connie’s a special human?

Spess pulls the blankets closer, smiling at the feel of the soft fabrics. She's perfectly content - except something feels missing.

She looks at the screen, watching the two lead characters embrace. As they say something or another about Paris, it clicks.

 _Hug_. She wants a _hug_.

She looks over to Stevonnie, slowly extending an arm. Years and years of expectations on Homeworld have taught her not to expect…

“Do you want a hug, Spess?” Stevonnie asks kindly.

Spess’ eyes light up.

“Yeah! I mean, if it's okay…”

Stevonnie smiles and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Of course it's okay,” they reply, “You don't need to ask, Spess!”

Spess hugs back, beaming.

Spess has been to some hot places and planets as Leggy and Padparadscha. But right now, they feel warm in a very different way. And frankly, it's much nicer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Spess would be a very touchy-feely sort. She'd definitely like hugs.


	6. Morps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finishes a project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I interest you in some Peridot fluff in these trying times?

**Morps**

"Peridot? You all good in there?"

Peridot looked towards the door as Amethyst knocked. She smiled excitedly.

"Just a second! I need to finish this!"

Carefully, she finished the last stitch and set the object on the side of the bathtub. She grinned, patting Pumpkin on the head.

"I think these are my best morps yet, if I do say so myself," she said proudly.

She turned to the door.

"Okay, it's open!"

Amethyst opened the door and stepped into the bathroom.

"Okay, P-Dot, what've you been working... _whoa._ "

Peridot, beaming, pointed at the display in the bathroom. She had made a whole group of plushies, which she had set up on the side of the bathtub. Garnet and Pearl sat on one edge, Steven and Connie on the other. In the middle was Peridot, a round, purple plushie of Amethyst leaning against her on the left and a tall, blue Lapis on the right. Above them, painted crudely on a wooden board that hung from string from the shower head, was a small, green inscription.

_My family._

"What do you think?" asked Peridot.

Amethyst smiled and blushed.

"Aw, Peri, that's _amazing_ ," she replied, "I mean, you really knocked it out of the park this time!"

Peridot squealed and hugged the quartz tightly, grinning from ear to ear. Amethyst laughed and hugged back.

"I _knew_ you'd see my artistic talent, Amethyst!" exclaimed Peridot, "Now, let's find the other gems; I need to show them my masterpiece..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last note; yes I know about the leaks. No, I don't want to see or hear about them. I just wanna make people happy after today. :D


	7. Their Own Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maheswarans prepare for a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Been a while since I updated this!
> 
> Thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for helping with this!

**Their Own Skin**

If she was honest, this had been the hardest thing for her to accept.

“Doug, is the table set up? They'll be here soon!”

“Almost done!”

It had completely boggled her mind when they told her, and Doug had looked either ready to blow a fuse or pass out (he eventually settled on the latter and banged his head on the way down). She considered separating them, moving to far away pastures and closing the book on this whole Gem nonsense.

But it was what she wanted.

Her phone beeped. She glanced down at it.

_Greg Universe: We’re here!_

And, if she were being honest, she had felt a bit miffed that everyone seemed to expect her to _explode_ when they told her. Garnet and Pearl had explained it so gently, as if they thought she'd murder them at a moment’s notice. Greg had told her that he'd fully understand if she was against it.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't say no to her child. She just… _couldn't_.

She walked over to the door, opening it up. Immediately, she was enveloped into a hug.

“Oof! Good to see you too, dear!” Priyanka chuckled, “Hello Greg. Hello… it's Andy, right?”

Andy gave her a thumbs up.

“Good to meet you, Dr. Maheswaran,” he grinned.

“You too,” she nodded.

“Table’s set!” Doug called from the dining room.

“Alright,” nodded Priyanka, “Let's go sit down - heaven knows I need to after the day at work I've had.”

She put a hand on her child’s shoulder.

“So, how was your day, Stevonnie?”

 _Stevonnie_. At times, it still felt like a weird thing to say. But that was what she wanted, and what _they_ wanted, and as a mother, she was resolved to support them.

The fusion grinned, heading energetically for the dining room as they began to tell of their day with Greg and Andy. Their grin was infectious, and Priyanka soon found herself echoing it.

Yeah, so it wasn't normal. But it was her family, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I just really like Stevonnie guys


	8. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet helps Rhodonite discover the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like a little fluff shot, and this is a rare friendship/ship. I mean, it could be either. I just... I just want them to hang out, you know?
> 
> Thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for helping with this!

**Here For You**

Rhodonite stares at the ocean, terrified beyond all rational thought. Humans swim in this? It looks unbelievably wicked to her, and she heard it’s full of  _ fish.  _ What  _ are _ those? Oh stars, can they shatter you?

“Rhodonite.”

She feels a hand take one of hers. It's Garnet, a calm smile on her face.

“Take a walk with me,” she says, “Just baby steps.”

They step forward, step by step. Rhodonite feels the sand as it begins to dampen - she doesn't instantly die, so that's an enormous plus. But the sea is huge and scary, and…

Oh stars!

_ It's attacking! _

Rhodonite closes her eyes and shrieks as the shallow wave comes in, the cool sensation washing around her ankles.  _ This is it! _ She wonders who will look after Padparadscha now that she's…

_ Wait. _ She's not dead.

Rhodonite opens her eyes and looks down. Her feet are below the surf, salt water swirling around her toes, and she's  _ not dead. _ Garnet grins and squeezes her hand gently.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“...yeah.”

“Do you want to keep going?”

Rhodonite nods. “Yeah.”

Slowly and gently, they take the next step.


	9. Slow Dance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot performs an experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some fluffy Amedot this morning. XP
> 
> Thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for helping with this!

** Slow Dance With You **

Peridot presses the button on the little stereo, and the opening bars of a song begins to play. Blushing furiously, she walks into the middle of the room.

It’s a normal evening in Beach City, at about the time when the sun is absent but the sky is not yet dark, and Amethyst hasn’t done much particularly special - until now. Peridot had insisted that they meet alone at the Beach House (Steven was spending the night at Connie’s, so that wasn’t too difficult) for ‘incredibly scientific gem business.’

It’s starting to dawn on Amethyst what that business might be.

Peridot offers her hand.

“I believe they call this a ‘slow dance’,” she says, “I wish to try it.”

Amethyst chuckles, taking Peridot’s extended hand.

“You  _ dork _ ,” she says fondly.

They don’t so much start to dance as Peridot does awkwardly shuffle in place, which elicits more than a few giggles from her purple partner. Slowly, however, Peridot starts to echo Amethyst - their movements become more in sync, more natural.

“So, this is some kind of, what, experiment?” asks Amethyst, “You’re not gonna use this to make some kinda slow-dancing Frankenstein, right?”

“I don’t know what a ‘Frankenstein’ is, so no,” replies Peridot, “I… my hypothesis is that engaging in this ‘slow dance’ will…”

Her blush deepens, and Amethyst giggles again. Her own face is pretty warm, too.

“...okay, there’s no scientific reason for this,” Peridot says nervously, “I just wanted to try this with my… is the phrase ‘best friend?’”

“Something like that,” replied Amethyst, “Though I think I got a much better word.”

“And what would that be?”

Amethyst leans in close, cupping a hand over Peridot’s cheek and gently pulling her into a kiss. Momentarily, Peridot is surprised - then she closes her eyes and allows herself to relish the moment, to lose herself in this intimate contact. If she were able to, she imagined they’d probably have fused right there and then.

At last, Amethyst draws back, a crooked (perhaps the word was  _ dorky _ ) smile on her face.

“Girlfriend,” she replies.

Peridot nods, still feeling lighter than air.

“Yes,” she says, “ _ Girlfriend. _ I like it.”


End file.
